A Love Confession Too Good For Reality
by SoraAndRiku4Ever
Summary: -ONESHOT- Sora and Riku have a casual and playful relationship. Sora admires Riku utterly and completely, though hasn't admitted he liked him yet. But does Riku have similar feelings? If so, are they too good to be true?


- Summary;

-ONESHOT- Sora and Riku have a casual and playful relationship. Sora admires Riku utterly and completely, though hasn't admitted he liked him yet. But does Riku have similar feelings? If so, are they too good to be true?

-Authors Notes;

I hope you guys like this oneshot I wrote (: So strange how it happened! I was laying in bed, when all the sudden, this scene started to play in my head, perfectly! I was like **holy shit this is beautiful.** And so, even though it was like eleven, I wrote it. Tis now one a.m., two hours of complete bliss (: (: (: Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer; sadly I do not have enough awesomeness to own either the characters, or kingdom hearts itself. Though the story line is mine. I guess I'll have to take that ;D

* . . * . . * . . * . . * A Love Confession Too Good For Reality * . . * . . * . . * . . *

Sora entered through a front door to a modern day house, sighing with content after being inside. "Riku..?" Sora called out, a smile placed on his pink lips. With a bag in tow, it was clear he had just gotten back from school.

Riku's head popped around the corner at the top of the stair which Sora stood at the bottom of. "Oh..." Smirking playfully, Riku remarked jokingly, "Hey there loser."

The brunette gave an over dramatic 'how-dare-you' kind of face. "You're such a brat." Sora stuck his tongue out and gave a smug expression.

Riku chuckled, now leaning on the wall. "Look his talking." Riku retorted smoothly, combing his slender fingers through his silver hair.

Letting his jaw drop a bit more than normal Sora 'hmphed' loudly. "How rude!" He exclaimed turning his head away from the silver haired teen's direction. Although right after that, Sora kicked off his sneakers and dropped his school bag then stomped over to the bottom of the stairs pouting up at Riku.

Riku's smirk softened to a gentle smile. "I was just joking, of course," he murmured, keeping his bright eyes trained on Sora. "And who would want to be mean to someone as innocent looking as you?"

Glaring carelessly, Sora made his way up the stairs slowly to Riku. "I am _not_ innocent, how many times-"

"Ah, ah, ah-" Riku interrupted swiftly, "I said 'innocent looking', not innocent in general."

Sora grumbled quietly to himself, things about how Riku pulls 'fast ones' at what not. Now at the top of the stairs Sora stopped in front of Riku, peering up at the other. For a moment they stood there in silence, just in a way 'inspecting' one another. Riku laughed easily and ruffled Sora's gravity-defying hair.

The pair then advanced into the living room area. From there they sat on the comfortable love seat, one in which made them particularly close.

Riku casually turned on the T.V. and flipped through the many channels. Sora resisted the urge to squirm around out of fear of Riku noticing and moving away from him. Instead, Sora glanced up at Riku, and studied his aquamarine eyes that half-heartedly watched the television show.

Sora highly admired Riku beautiful eyes. At anytime time of the day, at any kind of lighting, at any sort of mood, those eyes seem to call to Sora. They appeared so bright, exotic, and radiant. Having those gorgeous eyes matched up with his silver locks, and perfectly pale skin, Riku became an over-whelming attractive being.

Out of nowhere Riku looked over at Sora. Now caught in each other's gaze, the two teens sat there, unable to break the 'trance' that they made. Riku one arm found itself carefully rested on Sora's waist, while his other hand gently brushed a piece of hair out of Sora's face. Sora couldn't help but blush deeply, a lovely color of pink adoring his cheeks. One of Sora's arms was placed on Riku's shoulder; the other however has been positioned to hold him up from falling over out of nervousness. Slowly Riku progressed closer now, both boys sights fluttering from one another's lips to eyes. A lump quickly formed in Sora's throat, his breath catching. They had become so close they could feel each other's hot air. Neither had time to think before their lips met.

Instantly, Sora had lost all control over his thoughts. His face and body were on overdrive, and felt as if they were on fire. All he could feel were Riku's smooth lips tracing over his own, and his fingers causing tingling trails over his limbs. Gingerly Sora felt Riku lower him onto the coach, which somehow fit them while they lay in a peculiar position.

Body against body, Riku thought he was going to die. He had no idea what he was doing. Sora's legs were wrapped around him; he was kissing him so sweetly it was impossible to think before doing. His hands roamed everywhere they could, taking in all the Sora that was aloud. The kissing hurriedly became feverish, and Riku couldn't help but slip his tongue imbetween Sora's irresistible lips.

Their tongues' massaged together, making each party go insane. Sora let out a light moan, not being able to hold it in any longer. Accidently, Sora arched his hips against Riku, causing the other to groan _very _lustfully.

Fort a short moment the broke apart, Sora's royal blue eyes wide, and Riku's eyes deeply colored and dilated. Riku let out a shuttering breath and was about to attack Sora when-

A loud knocking came from the front door.

Riku was mere centimetres, perhaps even millimetres away from Sora. Though out of pure surprise he stopped.

The knocking continued, but nor Riku or Sora moved an inch. They stayed there, wondrously regarding and fixedly staring at one another.

"...Sora..?" Riku murmured in a tone that was nearly inaudible.

Sora kept his eyes on Riku and exhaled faintly, not realizing he was even holding his breath. And at that instant, there was a rush of emotions that came at the brunette all at once. Sora felt like he was going to cry, be sick, laugh, or even faint. Attempting to keep everything in check, he shakily replied, "Yes Riku..?"

Riku caressed Sora's skin with care, and bluntly ignored the now increasingly loud knocking. "What if I said..." Riku started, while tracing Sora's cheek with his digits, his sights flickering from what he was doing to Sora's vividly blue eyes, "...that I wanted to do that for a unbearably long amount of time..." Riku's thumb trailed along his tan jaw, then with a feather light touch, across Sora's bottom lip, "...and that I've loved you for as long as I can remember...?" Riku's hand dropped to the side of Sora's head, his vision now completely focused on Sora entirely.

Sora lay there, utterly bewildered. "W-What?" He stuttered, taken absolutely by shock. Sora tried as hard as he could to not let out meaningless rambles, which would be followed by tears. He did try. Though in the end, it didn't work.

Riku brought Sora and himself into a sitting position, and as best as he could comfort and held the one individual that he had just confessed to. He wasn't sure whether or not this was a good or bad sign. Either way, Riku continued helping Sora no matter the outcome. And still the knocking went on.

Sora was beginning to calm down, the bundled up feeling now fading. Sora sniffed and sighed, his head resting on Riku's shoulder. The silver haired teen's arms were wrapped lovingly around Sora, his thumbs stroking him fondly. "Riku..?" Sora whispered hoarsely.

Riku hummed, a sign for Sora to continue.

"I-I think I love you too.."

Riku tenderly kissed Sora's head. "You think you do, but you don't know if you do?" Riku questioned with the minute amount of hurt in his tone.

Sora turned and looked up at the other. "I've always admired you more than anyone... I always found you very handsome, and somebody I could trust... And I couldn't help but think about kissing you.. But I was never sure, I was too afraid to admit it, I suppose..." Sora explained his voice dropping lower and lower as he went on. "I'm sorry..."

The knocking had turned to a blaring boom, though it still appeared to affect neither of them.

Riku delicately used his hand and directed Sora's vision once again to him. "Sora, it's okay, I don't mind. I will wait forever for you until you don't think you love me, but when you _know _you love me." Chastely Riku kissed Sora, their lips meeting one last time. Sora's eyes fluttered closed, and happiness filled his heart. "I'll see you soon." Riku whispered longingly.

"What?" Sora opened his eyes to find that Riku was no longer in front of him. Instead he sat in an empty room full with... nothing.

"Riku? Riku where'd you go?" Sora called, searching every direction.

The booming knocking noise was now accompanied by an annoying buzzing sound. Sora grabbed his head, falling to his knees. "What's going on?-"

Sora sat up so quickly he thought he was going to cause whiplash. Tiredly he searched his surroundings, a nightmarish like awareness setting in. "No..." He groaned frustration evident. Peering down at his sheets around his body and his flannel pajamas, accompanied by the sound of his cell phone going off and construction being done down the street somewhere, Sora wanted to scream his lunges out. Sadly, he admitted, "It was just a dream..."

Well? Huh? Huh? :D You liiike it? You better have (: I know I did (;


End file.
